Sin Palabras
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: O a Sakura le encantaba joderlo o es que en todo ese tiempo junto a él, no había aprendido que Sasuke no se expresaba con palabras.


**Autor: **Shina Uchiha.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama del One-short, por el contrario, es totalmente mía.

**Publicaciones: **, MSS,

**Resumen: **O a Sakura le encantaba joderlo o es que en todo ese tiempo junto a él, no había aprendido que Sasuke no se expresaba con palabras.

* * *

><p>¡Hello, gente! =3<p>

Pues bien, hoy se me dio por publicar otro de mis one-short. Lo tenía guardado sin terminar ya que no le encontraba mucha trama, pero bueno. Es un SasuSaku y sé que al menos a uno de ustedes les llegará a agradar un poquito.

Por eso lo publiqué. Así que. Adelante, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>~Sin Palabras~<p>

Konoha era un perfecto lugar para vivir; con una sociedad hospitalaria y muy buen clima que seguir por delante. Y como en todo lugar, la comidilla y el chisme no se hacían esperar.

—¿Has oído que Karin salió de la casa de la vecina Hiraku con un muchacho de la cuadra cinco? ¡Qué barbaridad! —relataba una señora con suma rapidez, casi sin respirar; era regordeta con lentes que estaba tendiendo su ropa en la azotea.

Se comunicaba con su vecina de al lado, la cual estaba haciendo lo mismo. Era totalmente normal hacer ese tipo de comentarios sobre los demás con tanta ligereza como lo hacía aquella señora.

Era una gran ofensa no estar actualizado en los grandes chismes de ese lugar. Si te sorprendías con algo que contaban las señoras de ese lugar, eras considerada la más desactualizada. Por más que supiese mucho más de economía y finanzas que cualquiera de ellas.

Sakura vivía en ese lugar. Era una chica humilde, sincera, y con un gran amor por dar. Ajena a aquellos chismes que daban los civiles que vivían en ese lugar. Las pocas oportunidades que participó de ellos fue por juego, más nunca lo divulgó como lo hacían los demás.

Su vida había dado un gran giro cuando conoció al hombre de su vida, con el cual ahora ella salía desde hacía un tiempo. A su pretendiente no le molestaba que ella viniese de de esos lugares tan… ¿Menospreciables?

Sakura jamás había oído a Sasuke decir esa palabra enfrente de ella. Al menos, no desde que se relacionaron como pareja oficial. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de la más alta sociedad. Nacido en cuna de oro bordeada de plata, se había enamorado completa e irrevocablemente de Sakura Haruno. Su ahora razón de vivir.

Al principio, tanto él como la chica, no pueden negar que se trataron como perros y gatos. Era verdad.

La primera vez, Sasuke la miró con indiferencia. La segunda, la miró con odio, el cual Sakura sintió. La tercera, le llamó molestia cuando la peli rosada le exigió una respuesta ese carácter que tenía con ella. ¿Cómo llegaron a amarse locamente?, fácil. Solo un nombre se necesita.

Naruto…

Ese cabeza hueca bueno para nada… aunque, puede que no tan «Para nada», después de todo, él los había logrado unir. Fue el responsable de la felicidad del Uchiha, y él lo tenía muy presente ya que el rubio se encargaba de recordárselo a cada que se veían la cara.

Ahora, Sasuke, sabiendo la verdadera forma de ser de Sakura, estaba encantado. La amaba más que su propia vida. Era capaz de morir por ella.

Y Sasuke sabía que podía permitirse esos sentimientos tan fuertes por ella, lo sabía. De haber tenido alguna duda que ella lo podría utilizar, no habría confiado y sentido todo eso por ella.

Ahora, luego de tantas noches de pasión, llegó lo inesperado…

—¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

¿Qué más podría hacer? Había escuchado de parte de su propia chica que se encontrarían en su casa.

Por lo general, ella no quería ir a casa de Sasuke. Decía que se sentía incomoda a tanto lujo que se daba. Era como vivir en un palacio, y ella era la pequeña cenicienta que no podía ni siquiera aparentar tener educación por un segundo. A lo que Sasuke había llegado a discutir fuertemente por eso.

Como siempre, Sakura ganó. Él la visitaría en su ambiente natural.

Para Sasuke no era mucho problema ir. Es más, le encantaba esos lugares, eran completamente diferentes a lo que de niño se imaginó.

Él siempre creyó que, la vida de los «Pobres» era desdichada y sin alegría. Pero, se dio cuenta, ya estado con Sakura. Qué la vida de ellos, fuera del lujo y las comodidades, podía llegar a ser incluso, mucho más vigorizante.

—Si, Sasuke-kun. Prometo explicarte todo cuando llegue ¿De acuerdo? —Musitó.

La voz temblorosa de su peli rosa le hizo entender de inmediato que no era nada bueno.

Por más que estuviese loco por Sakura, el no mostraba todos sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, él jamás había siquiera intentado cambiar. Y a Sakura le encantaba su forma de ser.

Tan rápido como se alegró por la noticia, ella cortó. El pelinegro sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de una charla de rompimiento de relaciones. Esa suposición estaba mucho más alejada de la realidad que los mismos unicornios.

Conocía demasiado a Sakura como para darse cuenta de la realidad de todo aquello. Algo estaba inquietando a Sakura. Ella era más alegre de lo que demostraba su voz en esos momentos.

—Otöto Baka, ¿sucede algo malo?

Itachi era bueno. Muy bueno. Era el tipo de hermano que ya no conseguías en ningún lugar del mundo. Pero a la vez, era tan desesperante, mucho más que ningún otro.

—Nada que te importe, en realidad.

Itachi rodó los ojos, se encogió de hombros, y luego se retiró. Miró extrañado a su hermano mayor. Por lo general, Itachi insistía en todo lo referente. No era que deseara que pasara, en realidad, le agradaba que estuviese madurando. Pero madurar era algo que creyó imposible de alcanzar para su hermano.

¿Es que tenía una enfermedad grave? ¿Tan grave como para que quiera hacer un bien por la humanidad, como la de actuar como una persona normal, antes de morir?

Sasuke hizo lo mismo que su hermano. Se encogió de hombros.

Después de todo. ¿A él que mierda le daba?

Se tenía que preparar para recibir a la peli rosa lo más pronto posible, así que fue al segundo piso sin siquiera fijar su vista en los que pasaban por ahí. Entro a su cuarto y rápidamente se desvistió y entró a la ducha.

No tardó poco más de diez minutos en los cuales salió, y luego, otros diez minutos para estar preparado y recibir a Sakura como cualquier chica como ella, se merece que la reciban.

El timbré sonó apenas unos dos minutos después de que estuviese completamente listo. Para su mala suerte, debía esperar a que los sirvientes abriesen la puerta. El mayordomo fue a paso rápido pero a la vez elegante hacia la puerta, y luego esa se abrió.

La peli rosa levantó la cabeza, vestida con esos jean de color negro y esa camisera de color gris hasta las caderas, cayendo como un pequeño y corto vestido. Sus ojos verdes y brillosos por la ansiedad se encontraron con los del mayordomo.

—Señorita Sakura, el joven Sasuke se encuentra en su pieza. Puede entrar.

Sakura asintió y luego caminó a dentro de la casa, esperó con cuidado de que el señor de mediaba edad se fuese, para luego, con todo el cuidado posible, correr hacia el segundo piso. Lo que menos quería en ese momento, era caer.

_Asustada…_

Así era como se encontraba. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, y mientras más tarde, era peor. En cuestión de tres minutos, encontró la habitación del Uchiha menor. Sus manos sudaron y temblaron levemente.

Suspiro una, dos, y tres veces.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —preguntó con cautela la voz de Sasuke.

La chica se sobresaltó, aún sin abrir la puerta. Sasuke la había sentido llegar. El escuchar su nombre con la voz penetrante del pelinegro, la hizo estremecerse otra vez. Cerró los ojos y entró lentamente en la habitación.

Lo vio parado, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, con una camiseta normal, y unos pantalones de color azul marino. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como gotitas de agua, caían lentamente desde su cabello a la camiseta del chico.

Ese alzó una ceja y luego hizo un además de extender los brazos. La peli rosa corrió y lo abrazó.

Sasuke; confundido, desorientado y totalmente paralizado, lo único que hizo fue corresponderle el abrazo. El cuerpo de la chica tembló, haciendo que el pelinegro empezara a preocuparse.

—Vas a decirme que tienes, ahora. Te noto extraña últimamente.

Sakura sollozó aún con su rostro escondido en el pecho del chico.

—Tengo miedo —musitó—, no quiero separarme de ti. Tengo miedo, tanto.

Repitió. Sasuke frunció el ceño y le acarició la espalda tranquilizándola, ella aún seguía temblando.

La pregunta más extraña invadió la mente del pelinegro, ¿Qué mierda fue lo que la ha hace ponerse de esa manera? Sakura no era de las chicas que lloraba por cualquier estupidez. De lo contrario, se hubiese derrumbado al instante, a la primera vez que él le dirigió una mirada tan descarada como la que se atrevió a mandarle.

Era totalmente inaudito.

—De acuerdo, basta —musitó, intentó separarla de él, pero era demasiado fuerte el abrazo que nos unía—. Sakura, ¿Qué mierda te sucede?

Los sollozos que emitían empezaban a incrementarse a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. Esto era demasiado, había estado esperando a Sakura, pensaba de que ella vendría a visitarlo, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba siempre, pero en vez de eso, venía llorando y no le quería dar explicaciones. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Se dedicó —ya habiéndose rendido— a consolar a la chica. La cargó en brazos y la deposito con cuidado en la cama, e echó al lado de ella y nuevamente, la peli rosa se aferró a su cuello, abrazándolo mientas enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿Qué demonios haría? Él no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que ayudase a los demás. Era verdad que con su chica él podía abrirse más. Pero jamás había estado en una situación como esta.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza.

—¿Me dirás que sucede? —musitó entre dientes.

—Se me hace muy complicado el cómo hacerlo.

Sauce suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

—Dilo como si no tuviese importancia, Sakura. No tengo mucha paciencia.

—Es que no es algo para tomar con poca importancia.

—Sakura —Amenazó.

—Estoy embarazada.

Su boca de un momento a otro se tornó acida. ¿Sakura había dicho «Embarazada»? Una palabra que por su madre, sabía que no tenía que tomarse a la ligera. Su rostro bajó al igual que su mirada para encontrarse con la mata de cabello rosado. Definitivamente, de todas las cosas que podía haberse esperado, esa era la que menos hubiese imaginado.

¿Cuándo sucedió?

Ni él lo sabía. Lo habían hecho tantas veces que recapitular cada momento y cada día, sería para que terminasen nuevamente haciéndolo, y el momento en el que se encontraban, no era el mejor para hacerlo.

Sintió como los delgados dedos de la chica apretujaban su camisa, arrugándola en forma de puño.

_Mierda…_

Se sentía ridículo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Su boca no reaccionaba a las órdenes que con desespero le daba su cerebro. ¡Tenía que hablar! De lo contrario, la peli rosa lo interpretaría de una manera muy diferente a la realidad.

Su boca tartamudeó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de por fin emitir sonido.

—¿Estás segura?

La pregunta no era la indicada. Eso lo tenía muy bien marcado en su mente, pero era lo único que se había ocurrido pronunciar. Sintió como la chica asentía con cuidado.

—Hm.

No tardó mucho en escuchar el pequeño gemido de indignación que lanzó su prometida, alzó una ceja cuando la chica con furia se levantaba de encima de él.

—«Hm» ¿Solo eso? ¡«Hm»! —Chilló.

—¿Qué quieres que diga o haga? ¿Qué me ponga a saltar como un idiota por todo el cuarto?

Sakura bajó la cabeza con depresión.

—No, pero un poco de efusividad no me hubiese venido tan mal. No pensé que reaccionarías así. Decirme un «No me interesa» hubiese sido mejor.

Y ahí entendió todo. Su cuerpo por inercia se levantó como si la cama hubieses estado hecha de lava. Se sostuvo con su mano apoyada en la cama y luego su cuerpo se inclinó hacia la chica.

—¿Piensas que no me interesa?

—Eso demuestras.

_Golpe interno._

O que esa chica no prestó Uchiha atención a su forma de ser durante el año y medio que llevaban de novios, o es que le encantaba joderle. Y hasta esos momento, ni una de otra le terminaba de convencer.

—Sakura —llamó.

La peli rosa, aún cabizbaja levantó su rostro hacia Sasuke.

Era verdad que había tantas veces en las que se habían besado, pero esto fue diferente. El Uchiha si la sorprendió con ese beso, y no era un beso simple. Ahora ambos sabían que serían padres, tenían en ese beso, aquel sentimiento que solo los padres primerizos tienen cuando se enteran de la pronta llegada de su hijo, de su primogénito. Y ella ya no necesitaba más palabras; apenas unos segundos aras se había golpeado mentalmente por no haber comprendido ni por un segundo que el carácter de un Uchiha era así.

Sasuke puede que no muestre mucha emoción cómo lo haría Naruto, o moderada como lo tuvo Sai con Ino. Él era como era, se había enamorado del tan famoso cubito de hielo de la universidad más cara de Konoha a la cual entró tan solo con beca. Y si, en esos mismos instantes, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que tendría un hijo de la persona que más amaba.

La cual a pesar de no demostrarlo, estaba al tope de felicidad… aunque si había algo en especial… Lo único que esperaba, era que su hijo no sacara las manías de su padre.

—Sasuke-kun, te amo.

—…Hmp.

_Y si que lo esperaba… _

* * *

><p><em>Espero que sea merecedor de unos cuantos reviews, denme duro xD… me gustaría saber cómo mejorar :3<em>

_Así que, hasta entonces._

_¡Matta~nee! =3_


End file.
